piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Newsletters - 2008
This Newsletters page will list all email newsletters sent out in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean Online during the year of 2008. But, for the latest information - also check Pirates Online or Pirates Forums! __TOC__ December Game Insider ---- Happy Holidays from Pirates Online! Double Gold and Gold Skull Bandana Return! ---- New Year's Celebration Start the New Year with a Bang The show starts at nightfall, December 31 and runs until January 2 - also be sure to use the noisemaker emote by typing /noise into chat. Let's ring in another year of pillage and plundering! ---- Win a Trip to the Disneyland Resort! Enter Now! Contest Deadline Just a Few Weeks Away! We're looking for your video telling the world why you love Pirates of the Caribbean Online! But hurry - you've got to submit your video by January 2, 2009. Tip: Windows Media Video (.wmv) files usually are smaller than other video file types which allow you to upload longer videos. Use puppets, animation, live action, your family, it doesn't matter... just have fun, be creative, and be sure it's uploaded before the deadline. Videos can be of any length... 30 seconds or epic adventures, with costumes or without! Click here for contest rules and prize info. Remember, you must be over 13 to enter and your video must be 20 MB or less. Check out some sample videos by clicking here. Good luck, maties! ---- Share the Adventure Gift Subscriptions Now Available Gift subscriptions are also available - just sign up to purchase either a one-time Gift Card or an ongoing subscription. Then email or print out a Gift Card for those hard-to-please buccaneers in your life. Click here to get a Gift Subscription. ---- Pirates of the Caribbean Online: Fun Fact ---- 2008 - Thank You For a Wonderful Year! It's been an amazing year - not only did we celebrate our one-year anniversary but we added many great new features to the game - like Privateering. We also saw powerful new weapons, powerful new enemies and other additions come to the Caribbean like Jolly's Curse, Gm Meet & Greets and more! We're just getting started but we've got so much more on the way. In 2009, you'll see a whole new dimension of fun... and danger! We'd like to take a moment and thank you for joining us on the adventure and look forward to sailing with you in the new year! |valign="top" bgcolor=#3B1806 width=157| ---- Pirate Translator Desktop Galleon Wallpapers Fan Kit Buddy Icons ---- Grog Blog Buy a Game Card Gift Subscription |} November Game Insider ---- ---- GMs Tavern Takeovers Missed the chance to meet the GMs? You never know when a GM might show up, so be on the lookout around the docks of Port Royal and the beaches of Tortuga - both are favorite spots for GMs. GMs or Game Masters work with the Pirates Online Crew - these Pirates help host events and answer Pirates questions. Plus, these in-the-know seadogs often have information about events and other happenings in the future. ---- Live the Pirates Life ! Anniversary Contest - Enter Now! Click here to submit your video by January 2, 2009 showing us why you love Pirates of the Caribbean Online! Enter now! ---- Congratulations to these Lucky Pirates During the month of October, we randomly selected a Basic and Unlimited Access player each day for a Pirates Online Anniversary prize in honor of our one year Anniversary - here are our winners. 31 Basic Access Players received a 14-day Unlimited Access upgrade and 31 Unlimited Access Members will receive a Pirates Prize Pack in the month of December. IMPORTANT: Make sure your mailing address information is correct in our system! If you're randomly selected to win a prize, or have won a prize and your address isn't correct - or it's incomplete - this will delay the delivery of your prize. Click here to update and confirm your address. ---- Coming in December |valign="top" bgcolor=#3B1806 width=157| ---- Pirate Translator Desktop Galleon Wallpapers Fan Kit Buddy Icons ---- Grog Blog Buy a Game Card Gift Subscription |} October Game Insider September Game Insider ---- Reassign Skill Points for Weapons New Feature to be Unveiled ---- Powerful New Weapons - Coming Soon! Add Level 5 Weapons to Your Arsenal ---- New Enemies - New Rewards See Whats Lurking Around the Caribbean ---- Got Questions? More Information, Better Presentation ---- Sneak Peek: Meet the Crew of the Black Pearl! "Hendry Cutts |valign="top" bgcolor=#3B1806 width=156| ---- Pirate Translator Desktop Galleon Wallpapers Fan Kit Buddy Icons ---- Grog Blog Buy a Game Card Gift Subscription |} August Game Insider ---- New Enemies Set to Invade the Islands Pirates Beware! ---- Hoist your Colors Privateering Contest Ranking the Best Privateers ---- Game Cards Now In Stores! ---- Basic and Unlimited Access: Adventure for All Take a look: ---- An Important Message from Pirates Online |valign="top" bgcolor=#3B1806 width=156| ---- Pirate Translator Desktop Galleon Wallpapers Fan Kit Buddy Icons ---- Grog Blog Buy a Game Card Gift Subscription |} July Game Insider June Game Insider May Game Insider April Game Insider March Game Insider February Game Insider January Game Insider Category:Game Play Category:Pirates Online Website